Hunters
by alexiahunterl4d2
Summary: Logan was walking through the woods, gun in hand, bow slung over his shoulder. It had been a few months since the virus had attacked his home in Tennessee. But he had seen enough movies to know what to do, or at least how to survive. Then he met Allie.(Sorry if the summery sucks. . ') This is going to turn into a Romance later, also warnings for language, gore, past self-harm. M
1. Chapter 1

_Before I start some material may be upsetting for someone who doesn't like zombies' or the killing of zombies or the possibly graphic way I make this. And I am sorry. There will be a little romance and such in later chapters as well. I intended to make this strictly for fun, I am not profiting from this in any way shape or form. There may also be mild cursing too. Later on it will possibly turn into something relating to Left 4 Dead (2) so all rights to them for any characters I may use or mention. Enjoy. ~_

 _This is also my first story I will post on here and have no beta so I'm sorry for any bad grammar or spelling mistakes there may be. M' sorry. I will also try to update this ever Thursday or Friday. Depending on how school is going. Please don't flame, but help is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading. ^_^_

 _p.s.; I'm so sorry for not posting the full chapter 1, I thought it had posted the right document but apparently not, not much is different other then a better /in my view/ ending so please do not hurt me! ^n^'_

 _-alexiahunterl4d2_

 **Hunters**

 _by: alexiahunterl4d2_

xxxx

Logan was walking quietly in the Martin Woods, his shot gun in hand, and his bow on his back along with his backpack, which would rustle together when he jumped over a fallen tree or thorn vine. It has been three months and six days since the dead had gotten up and started to walk around. Two months and a day since they started to mutate to better hunt the living that was slowly decreasing in size. Logan had only been lucky, living in a small town near the middle of no-where in the state of Tennessee had its advantages, like growing up with a family that watched lots of zombie movies, or just breed to survive. He was also lucky to have been out when his town was hit with the unknown attack of the dead.

But here he was, walking in the woods, no real set place to go and no idea what to do. In most movies he had seen when he was growing up the main character would find something in the woods, most of the time it was a good thing, and with no other ideas he decided to head out. That morning he had packed all the food he could find from the local Huck's store and stole as much ammo from the pawn shops around town as well until he could barely run with his bag, which wasn't too bad to carry anyway. Another bush he walked around before he heard a sharp cry to his right. He pulled the gun up to his chest and readied it to fire as he moved towards the sound. Rookie reaction but he really wanted to know what that sound came from. A loud thump followed as he moved around more thick bushes to face a gun barrel pointing at him square in the face.

"Lower your gun." Came a female voice, behind the barrel he couldn't help but stare into. A click of the trigger being drawn back made him lower the gun to his side. "Good, now hand it over please." He let his movements be slow as a small hand glided over his and took the weapon from his open palm. The shotgun was unloaded and handed back to him before the pistol in his face lowered.

A girl with short black hair and light gray eyes smiled up to him. She seemed about his age just, short, but then again he was quiet tall for a 16 year old boy. "Thanks." Logan responded after she had handed him back his four shells. "No problem, so who are you?" She asked once she turned to a dead zombie and pulled a machete from its head, wiping the blood off with a rag she had pulled out of a bag near her left that had been laid on the ground.

"Logan. Logan Cronex of Martin." The girl paused before shoving the blade into a hidden sheath on her leg. It looked like she had cut a hole just near the sheet so she could hide it. Smart. Next she pulled the bag up onto her back and turned back to him. "Where you headed?" She then asked. "No where particularly." Logan shrugged his shoulders causing the bow and backpack on his back to shudder as well. The girl nodded then walked back to him and held out a hand to him, "Allie Scott, from Dresden. Nice to meet another living person who knows his stuff." Allie nodded to the bag and weapons as Logan began to reload his gun. "You too. Allie." "But-" she interrupted, "Never use your real name, and never say where you're going, then again you don't have a reason to lie to a girl huh?" Allie chuckled as she looked around.

"Wanna' tag along?" She asked suddenly as she pointed towards the way he was already heading. Logan blinked a few times before nodding in response, "sure, why not?" He cocked the gun back to close it and pulled his bag strap closer onto his shoulder. Allie went ahead of him a few steps before he followed after, noticing her outfit a little more to see if he could spot anymore hidden weapons just in case.

She was wearing a black hoodie and from what he could see a flannel red, black, and white undershirt, most likely a button up. Dark blue jeans with small rips and tears and black tights underneath, while her feet rested in black tied-up boots that seemed to be meant for the outdoors. Now he could clearly see the gun holster on her left side, opposite the machete on her right hip, and a knife sticking out of her backpack.

His own attire was of a black leather vest, a camo-under shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. He hadn't expected to run into anyone or even care what he looked like but this girl at least found a way to match her cloths as she escaped whatever hell was in Dresden now too. He hadn't found any knives in town surprisingly, but he was fine with his shotgun and bow. A snap under his foot made him jump back from his thoughts to a raised eyebrow on Allie's face in front of him. "I know you're probably new to this, but ya' gotta be quiet." Logan smiled stupidly as his hand ran through his dark brown hair. "Sorry." Allie rolled her eyes before turning and continuing on her mind-made path.

He pulled at the bag strap again and focused on where he walked a little more than he was where he was going. Soon enough he hit his head on a low laying branch, but luckily he didn't make too much noise as Allie just kept walking. Logan mumbled lowly to himself as he sprinted a few steps to keep up with the short-legged, yet fast walking girl in front of him. Logan stayed a good few feet behind her as they walked on through the foggy afternoon woods. The sun getting cut out by the tall pine and oak trees overhead.

xxxx

"You know how to make a campfire?" Allie asked as she stacked together sticks they had found around the small campsite they had stumbled upon. It had been empty due to it being almost November, too cold to send little kids to a camp, also with school and all that crap as well. "Yeah, got a piece of cloth you don't want?" Logan said setting down a pair of sleeping bags he had found in a cabin closet near the main lunch hall. He turned after a loud ripping sound he turned to see her putting a old shirt over the small make-shift campfire and stepped back to organize her stuff to the side. Logan moved to his own backpack and dug out a lighter from a front pocket and lighting the cloth until it stayed lit, and then adding thicker sticks to the fire. "Cool." Allie said sitting down next to her own backpack, on the sleeping bag.

After a while the wind started to pick up into cold gusts which caused them to move into one of the wooden cabins meant for the kids. Logan took his time moving the large dressers to block the door, and one to the right side window, leaving the left one for a quick escape if they needed it, but still putting a blanket over it just to be safe. He lit a small candle that was on a side table, helping Allie pull the mattresses off the two bunk beds and sliding them to one wall. "Night, you got first watch, wake me at 3am." Allie yawned flopping down onto her mattress and pulling her hoodie up over her head and hugging her gun in one hand while the other hand clutched her machete handle.

"Okay." Logan blinked a little confused and a bit angry to have to stay up, but it was in their best interest to sleep in shifts he guessed as he moved a wooden chair to the window with the blanket over it, which he moved to the side ever so slightly so he could look outside at the darken woods and camp.

xxxx

Silence. In the middle of nowhere with a girl he'd just met in the woods bashing a zombie's brain in, what a productive day. Silence was an easy thing to not care about until you're stuck in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and you better learn to fear it. It never ends well. Now he was sitting in the dark, watching the woods brighten, while he listened to the sounds of his new friends breathing. It was a lull to him but he stayed awake, despite the terrible urge to lay his head on the window sill and just close his eyes. He'd promised to wake her at 3am, so by god he would wait to sleep.

The minutes ticked by, his watch lit up at 3am and he was so happy he almost couldn't get up from the stiff chair. He managed a good walk to the bed and sat on his own mattress before he leaned over to shaking Allie's shoulder softly. "Ay, wake up. Your turn." Logan yawned rubbing his tired eyes as the girl's outline sat up and did a stretch before moving to the chair he had sat in for a few long hours. "I'll wake you when it's 8. So you have time to sleep." She said in a whisper as she sat watch. "Mmm. Thanks." Logan yawned and fell right back onto the bed with no effort left to even pull up a blanket as he fell into a stiff sleep.

xxxx

Logan sat watch for a while, his gun ready at his side and eyes trained on the opening of the untamed forest. It was a dulling silence, sitting in the cabin, except the sound of the soft snores coming from his new acquaintance. The noises sounded so soothing, so helpless, so easing in the way they seemed unknowing of the forecast of danger around them in the large open world. The woods remained quiet for a long duration of the coming morning and only when the sun started to peek through the tops of the oak trees is when something stirred, something outside of the cabin. Logan's grip on his gun tightened but he reached instead for his bow, slow movements to keep from encouraging sounds. With the bow safely in hand and an arrow in the other he lined it up, still starring at the open field between the cabin and forest edge. Another movement in the bushes and he moved a board from his way, pointing the arrow towards its target, waiting. A few passing moments and the bushes parted, stumbling solemnly into the opening was a man, or once was. His dark hair was a ragged mess and his skin a sickly white, the sharp contrast almost made him sick when he spotted the large chuck in his arm missing, old blood cloaked his cloths around the wound, one foot being dragged as if it were broken. It was a sad sight to see, the man must have been walking down a back road or maybe even got into a wreak somewhere to cause him such a painful death. He took in a deep inhale of breath, closing one eye to pin point his targets' head. A moment after her exhaled the air flew from his hand almost in slow motion until it whizzed straight and down the possible 20 yards to hit the man's head with a snapping wet sound. The zombie stopped moving, standing almost as still as one could with a broken foot, then it was falling with a 'thunk' as he hit the ground. To easy.

Logan had stayed awake, watching as the sun started rising behind the pine tree forest, the sky only indicating with faint glows of pink-orange in the dark sky. He yawned once as his watch clicked lightly on his wrist. It read; 11:05 am. Allie had apparently heard the soft ping of his watch and was sitting up yawning. "Wanna go recheck the Main Cabin?" Logan suggested as she started packing her and his items into their backpacks. "Sure. No harm in it." Her reply was soft and thick with sleep as she finished packing. Logan quickly helped her move the dresser from in front of the door, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder with his bow and arrow tucked away as well. Once the door opened pale orange light lit the room as they left, Logan told her to go ahead to the front porch as he went to retrieve the arrow in the dead zombies head. Allie waited patiently for him, turning to sneak peeks through the dusty glass windows. No movements from inside. She tapped on the glass, hoping to stir up anything that may remain inside. No sounds, no movements, nothing at all to respond it seemed. Logan had trotted up on to the porch now and grabbed his knife from his pack, drawing it to his side as he pried the door open with it. They made their ways though the first floor to find nothing obvious, now standing in the kitchen Logan had helped Allie up onto a counter so she could rummage through the cabinets. Most of the food was way past due date or was ruined by bugs. "Bingo!" Allie declared after making Logan jump in surprise when she yelled. She started handing him cans of food. Beans & Franks, Corn, Peas, and some other cans like Peaches or various Soups. After rummaging through a few drawers after stocking up on cans Logan found a can opener and waved it over to Allie. "Let's enjoy our first cans before we go." She winked handing him a can of Spaghettio's grabbing one herself as they headed into the living room to enjoy a morning meal.

Allie sat down on the dusty red couch in the main room and popped open her can quickly with the can opener Logan had found, handing it over to him as she handed him a spare spoon from her pack as she dug in to the still fresh gushy food. It felt nice to Logan to sit down and eat with someone, even if all hell had broken loose just months ago.

A suddenly low growl and the sound of bone scraping against floor boards made the duo jump from their spots and grab their weapons in hand, rose to strike the zombie as he fell right down the stairs. The sight was not very pretty, blood smearing down the walls and steps as it fell, body twisting in unnatural ways they seem to not faze it as it lifted itself from the messy ground where it had landed. It let out another long, deep growl, hissing as it crawled towards them on broken knee caps and cut hands. Logan was the first to move into action and kicked, his shoes collided with the skull with a loud crunch, it looked like he had broken the jaw as teeth fell from the open mouth, old blood oozing out of the split mouth. Allie followed suit by almost jumping, her steel heavy boots came crashing down on the zombies' skull and making it almost as flat as a pancake, a pancake filled with old blood, maggots, and brain matter scattered out of it. Allie huffed at her dirtied boots and grabbed her pack, pulling it onto her shoulders and moving to the door. "Where are we going now?" Logan asked, backpack already hanging from slim shoulders as well. "To wash off my boots." Allie laughed almost angrily as she hoped off the porch steps and onto the morning-dew grass, her hair flying around her face as she walked swiftly into the woods going east.

-xxxx-

End to Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and for any of you who haven't seen I had to go back and finish off chapter 1 due to a wrong file being uploaded. So that is fixed now with a better ending to it, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. ^-^_

 _Also I do not own anything other than the simple idea of this story. I do not profit from anything and do not claim any trade mark food mentioned in this story. Also please remember to leave a comment._

 _This story is not Beta read so please forgive any errors. Enjoy! - alexiahunterl4d2_

Chapter 2

Logan trudged behind Allie as she climbed a large, steep hill. Her knife gripped between her teeth as she grabbed a few thin trunked trees to lift herself up. It had been two weeks since they had meet, learning little by little what the other one did or used to be before Z-day. They were just outside Martin city limits, nearing Dresden. Allie had finally made her way up after a few minutes, huffing as she sat on the ledge looking out into the surrounding dense forest. It was peaceful since they left the town far behind them, only coming across one couple who'd lived out in the woods alone. They had easily overtaken the weak walkers and we're only now back out stalking the forest. Logan was finding his grips now, climbing a little faster than his companion had. He fluidly sat on the edge next to the girl as they turned to the other side of the hill, a steep incline up further ahead. "So what are we looking for exactly?" Logan decided to ask as they kept walking, only stopping when they heard a sound other than themselves, yet turned out to be only a bird or two in the branches above. "Dresden. Might still be food in the stores." She seemed to leave off the part he'd thought to hear. She had been in Martin at her job when the virus hit, so she didn't have time to go home and worry about her family. Logan could tell it bothered her, though she seemed too keen to hide the fact herself. Logan felt it wasn't his place to ask, so he left it be. So, on they walked in the quiet woods.

-xxxx-

"Pretty shitty huh?" Logan asked, climbing up a large tree near the edge of town. He of course was referring to the town, in the state it was in it looked like a riot had started out around the court house, then it had spread out past the small store-lined streets into the less pretty parts of town. Now it was getting harder to see, even with some of the street lamps still on, the dark coming over the town was like a thick blanket. So Allie had suggested climbing one of the trees near the library for the night, Logan had not objected, from the long day of hiking and walking they had done had left him bone tired and ready for sleep. Allie climbed a good 15 feet up before stopping on some thick branches, laying out her sleeping bag in a way so Logan could lay beside her. "Neat view." Logan added as he laid out his own bag, propping his own backpack on the trunk so it wouldn't fall. He was about to close his eyes when something thin yet heavy landed over his lap. Glancing down to the rope he blinked, confused. "So we don't roll off the side of the tree while we sleep." Allie gave him his answer, using her time to tie herself down enough, her bag also propped against the tree. Logan shrugged and thanked her anyway as he followed her example, tying himself securely to the branch and tree before closing his eyes. He wasn't yet asleep when he felt a weight on his shoulder, and silky hair brushed against his jaw. He knew Allie was probably just getting comfortable, and it didn't really bother him much, so he left her to sleep there. His own body succumbing to his own tiredness as he fell into a calm and quiet sleep.

-xxxx-

Allie awoke to the soft ding of Logans' watch, its face showing it was 9 am. She yawned out of habit and started to stretch after she had safely moved from Logans' shoulder. He was still sleeping quietly, arms crossed over his chest as his head lolled back on the tree trunk. Time to get down, Allie had guessed as she slowly shook the boys' shoulder. "Mph- yeah?" Logan slurred sleepily wiping an eye, trying to focus on Allies' face. "Time to get going, gotta full day ahead." Allie whispered, thumb pointing over her shoulder to the town below. "Ah- right." Logan also yawned, but dare not move until he was sure it was safe too. Allie had set to untying them and packing away the paricord into her pack before lowering herself down and descending the tree slowly, stopping every now and then to catch a glance at the town and streets below for any living dead. Logan had almost fallen due to the fact he was trying to climb down too quickly. Allie held back her laugh as she scaled down. "Careful." She giggled as she helped him down a few branches, much to his embarrassment. Luckily they had made it down to the ground without slipping up again. Logan glanced around to the brightening town square. There was faint puddles of blood around some looked older than others. A rusted down truck probably run down over the years was parked outside the pizza store. "So where to first? I don't know much about this town you know." Logan added moving slowly behind the shorter teenager. "Police Department maybe?" Allie shrugged her shoulders, knife in her right hand, knuckles almost white as they turned towards the tan building near the court house.

-xxxx-

Allie had moved past the cells, the doors had either been opened by the cops long gone or maybe even by other prisoners. But no body, or thing, was left in the building when they had arrived. Allie swiftly made her way towards the iron cage near the back of the building, hoping to find some guns or ammunition hidden around the back some raiders may have missed by chance. "Found anything?" Allie called, her voice echoing off the walls. No reply made her shrug as she started scrounging around for the key to the lock. A sudden hand in her face made her fall back with a loud squeak, rubbing her butt as she sat back. "Could've said something you know." She mumbled as Logan helped her up with a large grin on his face. "Sorry, but I found the key first." Logan smiled handing over the small metal item. Allie nodded, her cheeks tinged red as she quickly moved to the cage, unlocking the heavy lock and throwing it aside as she cracked the chains and moving into the room. "No ammo, but there is a few nice hand guns." Allie called out as she handed him a .9mm and having an older version in her own hand. "Got a cool stun gun, you want it?" She asked tossing over the small battery powered weapon. He blinked at the small square shaped gun but shrugged and thanked her any way. "Next we can hit the candy store." Allie smiled widely as they started walking towards the entrance.

Once they made it outside they turned to the candy store on the parallel side of the street, the smell of rotten flesh hung stalely in the air. Allie hoped onto the sidewalk, pushing the door to the dark store, hearing a soft chime as a warning to store keepers of customers. Logan let her go first, staying watch outside with a ready hand in his knife. Allie moved quietly, checking every isle before moving to the back rooms, finding box lined shelves of unpacked sweets and goodies. "Nothing, come in." Allie called to her companion, moving to the shelves and barrels of candy in joy. They couldn't get too much, but they would get some for a treat later on. Logan entered still cautious as he grabbed a bag and began loading in candies. Allie made a bag of chocolates galore, M n' M's, Reeses Cups, Hearseys, Milk Ways, many other things that were or weren't chocolate. Logan seemed to be grabbing anything he could into the bag, already he had a lollipop in his mouth, twisting the stick around with his teeth. "'Bout ready?" Allie asked from her spot, moving towards the door. "Yeah, what next?" Logan asked around his lollipop, moving next to her as she opened the door, the soft chime once again going off. "Maybe go check that truck by the pizza place?" Allie suggested as they stood on the sidewalk, pointing towards the pizza shop, a rusted dirty tan truck sat in front, and its tires must have crushed someone before it had stopped, blood was coated on the rims. "94' Z71…Stick shift." Logan muttered his approval of the truck as they approached it. First they checked the cab, making sure no surprises laid in store, then braking the drivers' window to unlock and open the door. "Good condition, also the people who were driving were kind enough to leave the keys." Logan smiled flicking the dangling key-chain with his forefinger. "Start her up then." Allie said hanging into the truck to watch him. Logan shifted the stick gears as he revved the engine, only to find the battery completely dead. Logan tried once more only to get the same results. "Shit. No juice, but there is a full tank of gas." He added turning the keys off and putting them into his pocket. "We can go to the small auto-parts store down the block, I'm sure we'll find something there." Allie suggested as they moved from the vehicle, shutting the door and glancing around. "I'm going to leave my stuff here, no reason to carry it there and back if we are gonna get supplies for the truck, it'll need a few things we may not get a chance to get again for a while." Logan added throwing off his pack into the flatbed of the truck. Allie took a moment to agree, setting her things inside the bed too, keeping her weapons on her though. After Logan dug out his knife from his pack he turned back towards her, nodding that he was ready. They both turned west and walked on slowly, keeping their guards up in case something were to spring out from nowhere like zombies tended to do sometimes. The walk was weary in the silent streets, and a slow one as they made their way down the sidewalks. Logan made a habit of taking his lollipop and rolling it over his teeth, making a weird low rattle as they continued. "You mind?" Allie asked after a while, the store in sight now. Logan chuckled and ceased the noise, biting down once with a crack and chewing the lollipop to pieces. Allie rolled her eyes as they approached the store, its lights also out as they stepped in the broken glass door. Everything was quiet as they searched the store, nothing alive, and nothing dead. When the coast was clear Logan went to the front of the store again, grabbing a basket and proceeding to stalk the isles, grabbing parts and pieces he thought necessary. After a few minutes of standing at the door Allie glanced back to see him checking out a small display of knives, some were survival knives, others were heavily designed and a few with weird blade shapes. One particularly caught his eye, a large black bladed-silver knuckled fighting knife. He grinned as he took it from the shelf, cutting the tag and shoving it in the basket. He also took some flashlights, batteries, and a few boxes of matches with them. "Ready." Logan grinned as he walked up beside Allie. "Finally." She smiled as she grabbed him by the arm, fearful of him turning around for something else, and exiting the store and following the street back to the truck. Once they arrived in sight of the pizza store they stopped dead in their tracks. The truck was surrounded by zombies, which seemed very interested in the truck. "Fuuucccckkk-." Logan hissed under his breath as Allie pulled him into an alley way, the basket still folded in his arms as they circled around to the backs of the buildings. Allie was quick to find the ladder of the pizza place and climbed quickly, her knife in her mouth as she climbed. Once she reached the top she steered towards the front of the building, looking down into the street. "That's why they were so interested in the truck…" Allie muttered, her gun was being pulled from her belt. "What?" Logan puffed as he finally made his way to the roof, too the ledge with her. Plain as day, he could see what she meant. A boy was barricaded in the cab, his arms embracing their backpacks as if they would save him. Logan and Allie looked to each other, exchanging agreeing nods as they looked back down. They'd have to help, one way or another they would get their backpacks back. Whether the boy was friendly or not.

 _Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked chapter 2! Sorry I haven't been posting, first I lost internet, than I lost the story, so I had to completely rewrite this from scratch. I think I ended this chapter pretty good, with a nice little cliffhanger. w I'll try and update this weekly on Saturday or Friday. So please be patient with me. Thank you to all my readers!_

 _Word Count; 2327_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello faithful readers! I'm back from the dead once more! Honestly I had forgotten all about this story once I got to college and didn't have time to do anything with it, but now I'm back and will try to update it more regularly. I know I've said that before, and that was almost a year ago, but this time I am going to try harder to do this story. So, without further ado, disclaimers;_

 _I do not own anything other than the idea of this story, ownership to Left 4 Dead (2) belongs completely to its' developers/writes/creators, and any trademark food belongs to which ever company it belongs to as well. Anything I write is for sheer fun, no money is being obtained nor would I accept any._

 _Though I do own the story, so please do not steal it!_

 _Also this is not beta read so any mistakes I do apologize for…_

Chapter 3

Logan huffed, his mind whirling on how they were going to get all of the zombies away from the truck, running his callused fingers through his dark brown hair, strands falling back down against his forehead.

"Okay. I think I have a plan." Allie hissed beside him, her good mood soured by the new events unfolding in front of them. Her hands lay spread across her temples as she seemed to be thinking it over. She moved from the edge of the building, her other hand crossed over her chest and holding her raised elbow. "We need a distraction. It'll have to be huge though, and loud. To attract all of them and not just a few. Running around down there won't help that much. So… we may need to blow the damn things up somehow, without blowing up the truck and our stuff." She finished, hand sliding down her face to hold her chin for a second before she dropped her hands onto the small concrete wall coming up from the building.

"What could make such a thing possible though?" Logan asked through gritted teeth, yet the joy still hung in his words. He loved the idea of making a lot of noise, especially if it meant destroying something.

"Well, cars are out of the question. To fast or to slow to blow up, and even if we found one we'd have to be really close to set it off with zombies around it. So no, it'll have to be flashy to catch any if all of their attention…" She offered moving back from the ledge to look around the town square.

Logan followed behind her, his gaze searching the streets and building surrounding them. He tilted his head to the side to try and look at all of the things they could do, but none seemed to be any easier than the last. Suddenly it dawned on him. "How about the gas station a little down the road?" He asked, a slight grin on his face.

"Well, you could use the gas to make a trail leading off, and light it from afar so you wouldn't have to worry about it back firing on you… and it did have a loud alarm system that may still be online, due to the backup power almost all of the stores around here have in case of server weather. And it is the only idea we can actually seem to come up with." She said, moving some hair away from her face as she though aloud.

"It would certainly give off enough sound and light to attract them don't you think?" He added.

Allie seemed to be thinking it over now, a small shadow of sadness moved over her face at the thought of destroying something she was so familiar with in her past life, but then again, life would never be the same as it once was, so there was no use in trying to preserve it now. She crossed her arms, gun holster ruffling her shirt as she nodded. "Yeah, that'll be good." She replies with a more relaxed attitude.

Logan nodded, rummaging through his pockets to find his lighter, pulling it out to check if it still worked. The flint sparked to life creating a small flame before him before he tucked it away into his front pocket. "I've got it planned out in my head. I'll sneak around the square to the station, spill some gas around so I can make a quick escape if needed, and maybe get some gas if I find any jugs or something." He added with a glance to the truck, "check around inside before I break a window or something to set off the alarm, then book it out onto the street and wait till the gather and set off the fire. Hopefully most of them will come together so we can pick any stragglers off easily." He finished with a grin, feeling pretty proud of his quickly made up plan. It may not have been the best, but he felt as if it was the best they could do in the short time they might have.

"Alright. Here, take this too. It'll help in case you get into a tight situation." Allie replied, pulling a hand grenade out from under her coat side. Placing the cool black metal device into his open hand. He studied it with wide eyes for a few moments, the chill of the metal sent a shiver through his body. He rolled it in his palm, letting his eyes scan over the dark object. He easily found the pen-trigger, thumb moving over the hand release latch, and finally finishing his examination of the object, pocketing it safely in his right jacket pocket.

"So where did you nab this little baby?" He whistled softly, rethinking his decision for where to put it and pulling it out to latch it onto his belt to his right with faience. His dark hair bounced as he bobbed to work in onto it, then falling back into place as he straightened to look at her.

"From the Police Station, got another one on me." She said, moving to back towards the ledge. Her back was to him as she scanned the area. "You'll have to cross the street further down, near one of the shops. It'd be too risky to do it here of course. Hopefully none of the walkers will see you far enough down the street," she sighed, hand resting on her side, close to her holstered gun.

Logan felt a sudden rush on the upcoming events, having been so clam so far his nerves were now setting themselves ablaze it seemed. He clenched his hands for a few seconds, hearing the blood rush in his ears until he glanced back to the truck, watching the walkers bang and glide around the truck set him straight. He easily traded his knife into his right hand as he made his way to the ladder, taking a deep breath as he looked down the rusted metal.

 _Cliffhanger ~_

 _I hope this was a good place to leave off. X'D_

 _I'll try and get the next chapter up asap. ^^_

 _THANKS FOR READING!_


End file.
